Gone
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: A arte de amar é a arte do abandono. E eu... Eu apenas te amo.


_**Gone**_

Os passos se perdem no frio, e eu parto sem deixar pistas, deixando apenas minha herança para que, no futuro, alguém encontre meus caminhos e cumpra minhas promessas.

Minha memória permanecerá neste castelo, eternamente. Minha vingança e meu poder serão relembrados para todo o sempre, no nome e na tradição de minha casa. E você? Lembrará meu sorriso? Meu rosto, meu jeito, meu cheiro? Estarei eu tão impregnado em sua alma como estava na alma deste castelo, desta construção de pedras, fria, e cercada de magia? Pensará você que eu sou como o castelo que abandono, frio?

Pena que você não tenha visto, que jamais vá perceber, que este castelo também é um lar. Haverá aqueles que virão para cá e encontrarão nele seus melhores e maiores amigos, sua casa, seu conforto. Você poderia ter encontrado isso em mim.

Se eu tivesse permitido.

Mas os obstáculos nem sempre são transponíveis. Por vezes, a nossa memória e nossa missão pesam mais que nossas vidas.

Eu te deixo, agora. Mas minha memória viverá, ao lado da sua.

Pela eternidade.

A cor de seus olhos permanece marcada a fogo em meu cérebro. Seus cabelos presos, instigando a querer desvendar qual seria a sua forma se soltos. Sua alma era um mistério, seus sorrisos um prêmio a ser conquistado e o prazer de saber que eu estaria ao seu lado por todo o sempre, mesmo que seja apenas nossos nomes, nossas essências, estaria ainda ali.

Sempre.

Slytherin.

Ravenclaw.

Hogwarts.

O passado talvez vá conseguir me alimentar a partir de agora. Todo o gosto do que jamais foi. Nada do que não acontece tem imperfeições e sua alma sempre será perfeita, seus sorrisos, os melhores... E seus beijos? Seus beijos jamais terão comparação. O calor do seu corpo nunca terá paliativo. Sempre será a melhor, a mais pura, o maior amor que jamais recebi. Pois tudo apenas aconteceu em minha alma, dentro da parte de mim que você pensava não existir: meu coração.

Eu poderia ter dado tudo e nada. Recebido sua alma, talvez, em troca da minha devoção? Teríamos sido felizes como dois, poderíamos ter tido uma longa vida, sem conflitos? Sua sede de saber teria sido saciada se apenas tivesse a mim como objeto de estudo? Minha ambição teria se calado se eu tivesse seu maior tesouro, o seu amor? Nunca poderei saber as respostas, e nunca foram respostas o que busquei. Essa era a sua missão. Eu buscava pureza e poder. Obtive-os, grandemente, de maneira irrefutável, mas jamais tive você.

Resta-me indagar, agora, o que teria valido mais? O que teriam sido nossos dias se eu estivesse disposto a abrir mão da almejada grandeza, se você pudesse se contentar em saber um pouco menos, teríamos conseguido nos aproximar e ficarmos, realmente, lado a lado? Teríamos passado tardes ao sol, eu poderia ter corrido minhas mãos pelas ondas escuras de seus cabelos e me perdido em divagações em seus olhos negros? Teria você comparado meus olhos ao verde da floresta, ou ao das maldições? Teria conseguido ver minha alma além do frio? Teria percebido que eu necessitava da doçura e da escuridão, em proporções iguais? Teria visto tudo isso? Teríamos sido felizes? Teríamos vivido nossa vida plenamente, e não nos tornado lendas? Você me culparia se não alcançasse todos os seus sonhos? Teria eu a culpado se não obtivesse minha fama guardada? Teria você tomado meu lado em nossa guerra interna, eu teria deixado você ajudar?

Teria você me amado?

Teria eu amado você, se você fosse real?

Não sei. As respostas simplesmente não importam mais, eu parti.

Nunca mais acordarei pelas manhãs e a encontrarei ensinando. Nunca mais verei seu cabelo ameaçar soltar-se da longa trança, ou verei seus olhos negros adquirirem luz ao me olhar.

Haveria mesmo luz, ali? Terá sido apenas um truque da minha mente, para me manter sonhando, para me manter ao seu lado, mesmo que apenas em meus sonhos?

Talvez eu apenas goste de imaginar seu toque. Fantasiar que você se aproxima e me abraça por trás. Que sorri ao ouvir minha exclamação surpresa, e que eu te viro em meus braços. Que você teria um sorriso amplo, de recém descoberta, e que seus lábios se entreabririam, esperando pelos meus. Que seu beijo tem sabor doce e frio, que seu toque entorpece, e sua pele é macia e cheira à canela. Ver em minha mente o momento em que você se rende ao meu beijo, e me deixa tomar sua boca e seu corpo, me unindo a você, lentamente, sabendo que você me ama na mesma intensidade. Que meu gosto fica em sua boca, e meu cheiro está impregnado em sua pele, assim como o seu está na minha. Que você é minha.

Para sempre.

Talvez meus sonhos nunca acabem, e você será perpetuamente perfeita, por jamais ter o peso da realidade a cair sobre seus ombros. Nunca nos culparemos pelo que perdemos para estar lado a lado, e jamais ouvirei reprovação em sua voz. Nunca pensarei duas vezes ao relembrar o passado e cogitar que, talvez, se eu tivesse tomado outro caminho seria melhor. Nunca meus erros serão culpa sua. Nunca verei nosso amor manchado pela cor opaca do dia-a-dia. Nunca seus olhos perderão o brilho ao me ver. Nunca serei irremediavelmente frio ao te olhar.

Nosso amor sempre será o maior, o mais puro e perfeito. Nenhum erro jamais acontecerá, e nenhum pecado será jogado em nossos ombros. Nunca renunciaremos a nada um pelo outro, nunca nos culparemos, nunca veremos o tempo nos corroer, nem o cotidiano consumirá nosso sentimento.

Você sempre será jovem, inteligente e perfeita.

Eu sempre serei frio, belo e ambicioso.

Eu jamais tocarei realmente sua pele para descobrir que ela talvez seja fria, ou que seu cheiro não é o que eu imagino. Você jamais verá meu sorriso aberto e amplo, apenas para você. Nunca desvendaremos nossos mistérios, nem perderemos nossos encantos.

Você sempre viverá em minha alma. Morarei eu na sua?

Estaremos sempre próximos. Nas masmorras e torres, nossos nomes e nossas cores. Para sempre.

E por ser irreal, por jamais poder perecer, seremos perfeitos e eternos e felizes.

Mas saiba que eu jamais trocaria nossa fama pelo cotidiano, nunca a teria reduzido em apenas minha esposa, minha amante, você sempre será parte da magia pura. A arte de amar é a arte do abandono.

E eu... Eu apenas te amo.

Eterno.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**REVIEWS seriam bem vindas!**

**Obrigada à guta que betou, e a Buh e a sweet, que me aturaram enquanto eu escrevia.**


End file.
